


Surgeon in shinning armor

by Aelly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelly/pseuds/Aelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh My! Little Grey! What the hell happened to you! " A broken heart, Bailey, a broken heart … </p><p>Lexie escaped an attemted rape and have to heal her broken heart, but Mark Sloan decided that he was her Surgeon in shinning armor ! Will she let him ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,  
> I don't own Grey's Anatomy so this is only an amatorish way of enjoying the characters : )  
> I am not a native english and this is my first story in english so if someone volonteers to be my beta reader, I would be very thankfull.  
> The chapters will be quite shorts because ... well I prefer it this way and since I am not really super-skilled in english it is easier this way.  
> Any question ?

Lexie was stiff by the choc. She did not realize what just happened. The man who was supposed to be in love with her was here, kissing another woman … Derek's little sister … a woman with whom he had grown up.

The young woman felt her heart break. One more time … she though while she stood in the corridor, tears in her eyes. Slowly she turned around and entered the elevator. She could not feel anything except this rip in her chest, as if a knife cut out her heart raw.  
The doors closed and Lexie closed her eyes, trying to contain her pain and her grief. She was so angry against April and especially against herself for believing that Marc would be waiting for her. It was clear that he moved on and the knowledge that he didn't love her anymore make Lexie's heart hurt even more. In her head, while she walked out of the building, she saw her memories of both of them, as a couple. The road has not been an easy one but … they had been happy.

Outside, the night was clear and the stars were shining for the first time since a long time … no clouds … Lexie walked out of the parking lot, unable to think and call a taxi like she did to come. Walking … one step after the other, like a child learning to walk. The picture freed her tears. She would likely accept a thousand of Sloan-babies if it allowed her to find Mark again. She would even agree to change a diaper; she would learn a hundred of nurseries rhymes … for him.

She was now crying freely, hurting sobs escaping her mouth. Why did she need to suffer that much? Couldn't she have a quiet life, a quiet love with a gentle guy? But she knew … Lexie knew better. Mark Sloan was her "soul mate", the guy she … no, the man she would love forever despite them not be together. He was like a virus, spreading inside her and claiming her heart as his home.

Lost in her thoughts and in her misery, she didn't see that she was followed by three shadows. One voice, hard as steal apostrophized her.

"Hey beautiful, ya want to take a drink ?"

Lexie tightened her jacket around her and walked faster. She hoped the men would leave her alone, but she did not have luck this evening.

"Oh ! My buddy is talking to you, love. Ya could be polite and answer!" another man said, his voice less than cordial.

She took a good breath and answered the more politely she could, trying to mask her fear and her tears.

"No thank you, have to be at home now."

Before she could realise what was happening, she found herself in an alley. She was pressed against the dirty and wet wall. Her head bounced against the stones and she saw stars. Taking advantage of her state of near unconsciousness, her attackers ripped her jacket and her blouse open with a knife, scarring her thin skin deeply. Lexie felt the cold breeze against her skin and that helped to wake up. She struggled and was punished by a slap against her cheek. The pain brought another set of tears in her eyes and she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that someone would come and help her.

Another slap and a painful punch in her stomach took her breath. She was sure she was to be raped then murdered here, in this dirty alley while Mark was fucking Amelia Shepperd. Lexie was now crying, without knowing if she was crying over her death or over Mark and Amelia fucking (she refused to call it making love, even in her earnest situation).

A police car passed in front of the alley, distracting her assailants. Taking advantage of that, Lexie send her knee directly against the man in front of her, hurting badly his "package". Creased by the pain, he let her wrists go. She began to run but one of them caught her by the arm. She pulled and soon she heard a big "crack", before she felt an excruciating pain in her shoulder. She screamed but didn't stop her struggle, despite her body hurting like never before, she managed to escape.

Running like if her life depended on it, she reached the lights of the hospital and began crying in relief. Staggering, she entered in the hall and walked toward the ER. Bailey was there… she was sure of that. Bailey would save her… Bailey would fix her dislocated shoulder … would make her injuries disappear …. But if Lexie was honest, the only thing she wanted right now was the warm embrace of her mother.

She passed the door of the ER and immediately felt the eyes of the mother figure in this hospital. Miranda Bailey.

"Oh My! Little Grey?! What the hell happened to you?! "

A broken heart, Bailey, a broken heart … Lexie whispered before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

In his car, Mark was lost in his thought. He remembered kissing Amelia in the corridor, entering his apartment, and then … this weird feeling in his guts. Something was wrong, very wrong and he could not point his finger on it. He still pleased his partner but he did not reach the heaven, he still had a reputation to hold, being the perfect lover and so on. But still, something was wrong.

Sloan was not a man who often felt guilty; he was the one pulling the guilty card against others. Except maybe the Derek and Addison stuff. Being the lover of his best friend's wife was not something he was fond of remembering. Time passed but the feeling of being the worst man who even walked on earth stayed, deeply struck in his mind. The beginning of his relationship with Lexie did nothing to soothe the sensation of being a traitor. "Little Sloan doesn't enter little Grey", this sentence haunted him all day, he could not refrain himself to admire the charming and innocent "Little Grey". But she was not so pure and innocent, in the privacy of their moments she was sweet, daring and so …. So Lexie.

If Mark was honest to himself, he regretted their time together. He was sure of himself when he said that they were meant to be … if it was not so romantic in a teenager way he would even say they were soul mate.

So here he was, alone in his car after having left his best friend's little sister at the airport. He had the day off but he could not return in his living room where he screwed this young woman, he das to find something to do, to stop having this weigh on his chest. Turning the keys of the car in the lock, he took the way to the hospital. Saving lives and fixing people's face were a good way to fight boredom and guilt.

When she opened her eyes Lexie was not sure where she was. The white ceiling, the "bip" of the engine next to her bed, the bed himself and this sting in his arm that was obviously the consequence of an IV …. So she was at the hospital ?

It was a strange feeling to be on the other side of the barrier, being the patient and not the doctor. Being the one lost in a hospital blouse, waiting the good will of the medical staff.

She looked at the door and found Miranda Bailey, head first in a chart, her brows frowned. Lexie swallowed her saliva and tried talking.

"D… doctor … Bailey?"

The petite black woman lifted her head and smiled gently to the younger woman.

"Hey, Grey. You scared the hell out of me, believe me. I am not used of having my "babies" passing out in front of me." She joked while checking her vitals.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember at all?"

"Well it is … I mean … I don't remember passing out."

"It is understandable. Do you remember what happened before the hospital?"

"Yeah …. I was …" Immediately the memories came back and instinctively she clenched. "I was on my way from somewhere near the hospital to home. It was dark and three men were following me … one of them dredged me and I ignored him, continuing walking. Next thing I know, I was trapped against the wall in an alley. One of them had a knife and he … I think he ripped my shirt. I don't know how I succeed in escaping but I did and by trying to contain me, one of them made my shoulder go out of her socket. And then … here I am." Lexie finished her story with shinning eyes, she brought her knees against her chest and tried to put her arms around. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder despite the band holding it. She addressed a look of interrogation toward her sister's mentor.

Bailey sighed and put her hand on Lexie's right knee.

"Doctor Torres is on her way, she will inspect your wound. And … I have to know but do you want something done to your cut on your front?" Miranda tried to erase the pity she felt by a professional tone.

"My cut?" Lexie asked, with no understanding of what the woman was telling her.

Miranda took a seat on the bed next to the young woman and told her, with a soothing voice that the knife of her aggressor left a cut quite deep. If she did not want a scar she had to decide now. The young Grey put her finger between her neck and the collar of her blouse and looked shyly at the mark.

She nodded; yes she wanted something to be done. She has not been raped or severely injured but she still wanted this "souvenir" to be gone.

The African-American doctor swallowed and decided to be blunt.

"The only person with enough plastic's knowledge to help you is doctor Sloan or doctor Avery and they are not here right now … Aery's shift will begin in a few hours, you can wait until his shift ?"

"Yeah…. Sure… I can wait." Lexie whispered.

She could not think about Mark right now, her photographic memory did not let her forget what she saw. Sometimes she thought she was cursed … in her studies it was a real gift but over wise … she remembered all her conversations, all her intercourses, all the emotion she could saw on someone's face, every scary and traumatic movies …. She was sure that one day a shrink will be rich thanks to her therapy, maybe Meredith and her could have a fidelity card?

LG SM LG SM LG SM LG SMLG SM LG SMLG SM LG SMLG SM LG SMLG SM LG SM

After having parked his car in the parking lot, Mark went to his office to put in his white coat, the badge with his name pined to the pocket. He was tired but really did not have the heart to sleep and to have nightmare, again. The surgeon took the lift and decided to go in the level 0 to help in the ER, if his talents were needed.

He had the surprise to see the well know doctor Bailey entering the elevator. She opened her eyes and seemed surprised to see him.

"Dr Bailey."

"Dr Sloan. Don't you have the day off ?" she frowned.

"Well, I do but I could not sleep and … I really needed something useful to do." He explained.

"If you are up to it, I have a patient with a knife cut who need your help. I really want to save her from a nasty scar like this." Miranda hesitated to ask, aware of the tension between the two former lovers. But right now, Lexie Grey needed cares and all the hospital knew that Sloan was the best plastic surgeon.

"Sure. Which room ? Patient ?" He asked, ready to push the button of another floor.

"Dr sloan … Mark …"

Mark tensed, when Miranda Bailey was becoming familiar and was calling you by your first name you were good for a bad news.

"Bailey, don't call me Mark please. Calling me Mark means nasty business and I don't want to …"

"It's Grey." She answered fast.

"what ?"

"The patient with the knife cut, it is Grey. Your Grey, well I mean it is Lexie Grey."

Mark felt his blood retired from his face. It was a thing to know they were over but that she was fine, in good health but it was another to know that she was hurt.

The little resident caught the surgeon's arm.

"Sloan, don't panic okay ? She is not severely injured, it is not a life threat. She just need stiches to make sure that she will not have a scar afterward. Okay ? So don't panic and don't make a big deal of it."

Mark calmed down a little and took a big breath.

"How …." He began to ask.

"Well, maybe she will tell you. It is her choice to tell your or not, I am her secret keeper by my medical vows. By the way she is in the 2nd floor, chamber number C233."

Sloan nodded in thanking and exited the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Near running in the corridor he stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath to calm down. He knocked and entered the room.

"Hey Grey. Miranda told me you needed my services? "

Lexie opened her eyes and believed she would rather just die. Die rather than suffering by having her ex lover fixing her cut … the cut she got because she was so distressed by the vision of him kissing another woman.

She refused to cry but she turned her head toward the windows, without answering.

"Lexie ? Are you okay ? Do you need meds for the pain or anything?" he asked, concerned.

"…. Away please."

"What?"

"Go away please … I don't want you to treat me." She said, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"I … what ?" Mark didn't understand, why would she want him to go away ? They had make progress, or so he though.

"Just … go. I don't want to see you or anything right now."

"But … your cut ?" He asked, surprised and mostly hurt.

"Avery will … he can do it."

"But he will not be here anytime soon. Do you really want to keep a scar that badly?" he asked with bitterness. Maybe she pinned for Avery? Maybe …

"No … I don't want a scar!" Lexie was almost crying and immediately the surgeon came a her sides.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, Lexie look at me. I don't know how it happened and why it is so much of a trouble but I am here to help you okay? If you need it to be gone then I will make it disappear in no time. You trust me right?"

She hesitated to answer but finally gave in. "In a medical matter, yes I trust you."

Mark felt his heart break when he heard her say that she trusted him only on medical subjects. Was he so trust unworthy?

He let her hand go and smiled slightly, "I'm coming back, I will just go take a suture kit and some furniture."

She nodded her thanks and continued looking at the windows. Outside the daylight was becoming more and more pronounced.

The night was over but she still had the day to live and Lexie was not sure that she was ready for that.


End file.
